Reform Hitler
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Simba and Nala goes to Germany to stop Hitler, Nala decided to reform Hitler. This was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King as rolelplay.
At the Prideland, Simba and Nala were playing hide and seek until Mufasa call them for an important thing.

Mufasa said, "Simba, Nala! I have something important to tell you."

Nala said, "What is it? Is there a Hyneas on the loose? Is Rafiki out of control from his experiment?"

Mufasa said, "No, Nala. It is something different."

Simba said, " What is it?"

Mufasa sighed and said, "Far from here, there is a place called Germany. It is inhabited mainly by humans, and it is in danger of being taken over by a man named Adolph Hitler. You two must stop him from taking control, or there will be nothing but pain and misery ahead."

Simba and Nala gasped.

Nala said, "Wait, how are we gonna get to Germany?"

Mufasa said, "Don't worry, I have that taken care of."

Nala said, "And what must that be?"

Mufasa said, "Go to Rafiki. He will take care of everything."

So the two cubs went to Rafiki for some help.

Nala said, "Hey Rafiki, are you here?"

Rafiki said, "Hello, cubs! Has Mufasa told you about de great journey you are about to begin?"

Simba said, "Yes. We need to stop Hitler from controlling the Jews in Germany."

Rafiki said, "Ah, yes. This is a very serious problem. It'll take everything you got, but I believe you can do it."

Nala said, "Well, everybody male know that their weakness is female. Right Simba."

Simba said, "Uh, yeah...Heh heh...That's right..."

Nala said, "So, shall we go."

Simba said, "Oh, definitely. Be on the lookout, Hitler! We're coming for you."

So Simba and Nala went to Germany to look for Hitler. Soon, they found him on the top of the skyscraper.

hitler said, "First, Germany, then the world! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Nala said, "Grrrr, we gotta stop him. Come on Simba."

Simba said, "How are we gonna do it?"

Nala said, "Ahem, allow me to make my charm. Now don't get jealous when this happen."

Simba said, " Heh heh...I won't..."

So Simba and Nala went straight to Hitler. Hitler saw two lions cubs behind him.

Hitler said, "And what might you be?"

Nala said, "Hello Hitler. My name is Nala, the future queen of the Prideland and this is Simba the future king of the Prideland."

Hitler said, " You are not of Germany! Guards, get them!"

So the Guards started to chase after the cubs.

Nala said, "Simba, help me stop the guard, while I take care of Hitler."

Simba said, "All right."

Simba charges into battle

Nala turned to Hitler and said, "Hitler, can I ask you something?"

Hitler said, "What?"

Nala said, "Do you think you would rather have a girlfriend than ruling Germany?"

Hitler said, "What? Nothing is more important than ruling Germany!"

Nala said, "Oh really. Do you think that Germany is better than your wife?"

Hitler said, "I have no wife. My only love is domination of all I see."

Nala said, "Oh really. It seem to me that you only care about ruling Germany than women. Need I remind you that your mom took care of you."

Hitler said, "That is nothing to me."

Nala said, "But without women, you would've never been born. That means, no one would take over Germany."

Hitler said, " Ah, that is a point..."

Nala said, "How about we set a deal? If you stop controlling Germany, I will help you get reform."

Hitler said, "Why would I want to reform?"

Nala said, "Because, if you're reform, you get to meet a lot of female lions like me in the Prideland."

Hitler said, "And what would I, a human being, want to do with your kind?"

Nala sighed and said, "I'll let you hunt for animals, but you have to ask Mufasa first and you can't do it all the time."

Hitler said, "Exactly how is that an advantage over ruling Germany?"

Nala said, "I'll ask Simba if he could share his kingdom with you when he become king."

Hitler said, "Hmm...Now there is a better idea..."

Nala said, "Alright, the first thing you need to do is call off your guard."

Hitler said, "Guards! Cease! Desist!"

So the guard left. Nala went to Simba and said, "Simba, are you okay?"

Simba said, "Yep! All I did was run around and let them fall all over each other...I don't have a scratch on me! Of course, I might've scratched one or two of them..."

Nala said, "That good. Oh and guess what. Hitler is gonna be reform and he will be living with us in the Prideland. Also, when you become king, can you share your kingdom with Hitler?"

Simba said, "What?"

Nala said, "Look, I know it seem crazy, but think of it this way. Whenever you're tired, sick, or need a vacation, Hitler will covered for you."

Simba said, "Okay, but what about when I'm in good health? I'd rather take a bath than share my future kingdom..."

Nala said, "We'll be having kids soon Simba. It gonna be hard for you to protect the Prideland and teach the cubs how to be the next king or queen."

Simba said, "Nala, we're cubs. It's gonna be a long time before we have kids."

Nala said, "Don't worry. I'll ask Hitler if he could be the Lion Guard first, then help you with the kingdom."

Simba said, "Okay, Lion Guard works. I don't have any siblings, after all..."

Nala said, "Scar can help him. Maybe Zazu as well."

Simba said, "Hmm...Sticking Uncle Scar and Banana Beak with that guy..."

Nala said, "Well Rafiki is a little old to guard, your mother is busy with my mother, and we don't have any other animals to help us."

Simba said, "That's true.."

Nala said, "Hitter, can you come over for a second?"

Hitler said, "What is it now?"

Nala said, "Hitler, Simba needed to be grown first to be king. For now, you can be the leader of the Lion Guard and help protect the Prideland."

Hitler said, "And what's in it for me?"

Nala said, "You can kill Hyneas, but make sure not to go too crazy about it."

Hitler said, "Ah, that does work..."

Nala said, "Alright, let go back to Pride Rock."

So Simba, Hitler, and Nala went back to Pride Rock. Mufasa was waiting for them.

Siimba said, "Hey dad, we're back and we brought Hitler along."

Mufasa said, "You brought him back here?"

Nala said, "He want to be the leader of the Lion Guard. He also want to help Simba rule the Prideland when he grows up."

Mufasa said, "Zazu, Sarabi, keep an eye on him. Simba, Nala, we need to talk."

Nala said, "You see Mufasa. I know that Hitler was a bad man before, but if we reform him, he might be a good one. Right Simba."

Simba said, "Uh...I don't know..."

Mufasa said, "Nala, I'm concerned. I don't think we can trust him."

Nala said, "You trust Scar right. Beside, he did missed Simba's ceremony."

Mufasa said, "Scar is my brother, Nala. Just because he -"

Simba said, "WHAT? Uncle Scar missed my ceremony? How come you never told me this?"

Mufasa said, "Simba...Your Uncle Scar and I don't always get along. Most days, I don't know what to do with him. But in spite of everything, he is my brother, and I love him. Simba, be honest. Has he ever treated you poorly?"

Simba said, "Never. Uncle Scar is awesome!"

Mufasa said, "You see, Nala, just because we don't get along doesn't mean I don't love him. But I know well that our visitor is not someone who can be trusted. We cannot have him in the Pride Lands, for everyone's sake, especially yours."

Nala said, "But we got to try. Remember, don't judge a person until it over."

Mufasa said, "Let's go see Rafiki. His judgment will be ultimate."

So Mufasa took Simba and Nala to see Rafiki.

Nala said, "Hi Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "Hello, Nala! Hello, Simba! Hello, Mufasa! So, did you defeat him?"

Nala said, "Well, me, Hitler, and Simba made some adjustment for Hitler. We decided to let him be the leader of the Lion Guard to help us protect the Prideland. After Simba is fully grown, he will help him be part of the king. Right now, we need to know if we could trust him or not. I already explain it to Mufasa and now, here we are."

Rafiki said, "I do not know if you are ready for an answer, Nala..."

Nala said, "I'm ready for anything. I don't care if I have to fight a Hyneas. We just need to trust him a little. It just like Fluttershy who trusted Discord and he came out to be good."

Rafiki said, "Nala, he cannot be trusted. I have foreseen the future, and in no version of it is he a force of good, not even a bit."

Nala said, "So let change the future."

Rafiki said, " The only way to do that is to get rid of him. I'm sorry, but there is no other choice.

Nala said, "Hmm, I know. Maybe we could make a potion that will turn Hitler from mean to nice."

Rafiki said, "Ah, if only I could make such a potion...In all my years, Nala, I have seen many tings, but a potion for that is not one of them, I'm afraid."

Nala said, "I think I know who can help us, but I'm gonna need to go with Simba just in case."

Rafiki said, "Who do you think can help?"

Nala said, "Zecora. She lives in the Everfree Forest who makes lots of potion for Twilight and her friends. Maybe she might help us with this too."

Rafiki said, "Go ahead, but this is the last chance, Nala."

Nala said, "Don't worry. You won't regret this. Come on Simba."

Simba said, "Got it."

So Simba and Nala made their way to the Everfree Forest to find Zecora. Later, Nala found her hut. They went inside.

Nala said, "Zecora, are you here?"

Zecora said, "Hello dear cubs how do you do? What brings you in this wonderful view?"

Simba said, "We have something really important to ask."

Zecora said, "In your mind I can see it coming. You want to reform Hitler should be easy."

Nala said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Simba said, "Easy? How?"

Zecora said, "I need some ingredient for the potion. That will help us with reformation."

Simba said, "We're on the case!"

Zecora said, "I need sugar, spice, and everything nice, a Pokemon that is a fire and water type. Then I need a DNA from a person. The final is mixing and it will complete your mission."

Simba said, "Whoa..."

Nala said, "Don't worry. I know where we can get some of them. Right Simba."

Simba said, "Um...You lead the way..."

So Simba and Nala left the Everfree Forest. The first place the two went is Townsville.

Nala said, "Alright Simba, this is Townsville. This is where we will find our first three ingredient."

Simba said, "Wow...Pretty cool place..."

Nala said, "Come on, we gotta go to the Powerpuff Girls."

So the two went to the Powerpuff Girls house. Nala knocked on the door.

Blossom said, "Hello."

Simba said, "Hey! Are you the girls we're looking for?"

Blossom said, "Well, we are the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Blossom, the smartest Powerpuff Girls. What brings you here?"

Nala said, "We need some sugar, spice, and everything ingredient for the potion."

Blossom said, "Hmm, I guess I could get some. Be right back."

So Blossom quickly got some special sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Blossom said, "Alright, here the sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Simba said, "Thanks!"

Blossom said, "You're welcome. See ya."

So Simba and Nala left Townsville to go on their next list.

Nala said, "Alright, let go on our next ingredient. The next thing is that we need a fire and water type Pokemon."

Simba said, "That'll be tough..."

Nala said, "Don't worry Simba. Here the Pokedex. It will help you track Pokemon."

Simba said, "This is awesome!"

Nala said, "Alright, let find a fire and water Pokemon."

The two lion set out to find a fire and water Pokemon. Pretty soon, Simba found a water Pokemon and Nala found a fire Pokemon.

Simba said, "Of course I, the one who hates water, had to find this guy..."

Nala said, "Well let see. The water Pokemon is a Staryu and the fire Pokemon is a Vulpix."

Simba said, "Can we trade? I'm afraid its water will make me clean..."

Nala said, "Don't worry Simba. First we gotta catch it in a Pokeball. I'll go first."

Nala threw the Pokeball at Vulpix. Soon, the Pokeball was steel.

Nala said, "Yes, I caught a Vulpix."

Simba said, "Yay for you. Hurry up and throw the other ball over here!"

Nala said, "You have to throw it Simba. That way when your Pokemon comes out, you can command it."

Simba said, "Oh, all right."

Simba threw the Pokeball at Staryu and caught it. Soon, Staryu was steel."

Simba said, "Yes! Perfect shot!"

Nala said, "Alright. Now we need the last ingredient. A piece of DNA."

Simba said, "Where are we gonna get that?"

Nala said, "We just need a piece of Hitler's hair."

Simba said, "So we have to go all the way back to the Pride Lands?"

Nala said, "Yes. How about this? Take the stuff back to the Everfree Forest, while I go get the DNA."

Simba said, "Good idea!"

So Nala went back to the Prideland to find Hitler. Soon, she found him.

Nala said, "Hey Hitler, can I ask you something?"

Hitler said, "Now what do you want?"

Nala said, "May I have a piece of your hair please."

Hitler said, "Why?"

Nala said, "I'll tell you later. Right now I need a tiny piece of your hair."

Hitler said, "Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone..."

Nala said, "Fine."

Hitler plucks a single hair from his head and gives it to Nala.

Nala said, "Thanks, bye."

So Nala went back to the Everfree Forest.

Nala said, "Alright, I got Hitler's hair."

Simba said, "Yes!"

Zecora said, "Now let mix all the ingredient together, that way you can give the potion earlier."

So the three started adding everything to the pot. Later, Zecora had now made a potion that will turn mean people to nice people.

Zecora said, "The potion is now complete. Give this to Hitler and make sure he drink."

Simba said, "All right! Thanks!"

So Simba and Nala went back to the Prideland to see Hitler.

Nala said, "Hey Hitler."

Hitler said, "Hello..."

Nala said, "We want you to drink this."

Hitler said, "Why?"

Simba whispered to Nala and said, "We've gotta lie to him, Nala. There's no way he'll drink it if he knows what it really is."

Nala said, "This is a soda Hitler. It will make you more eviler."

Hitler said, "Why...Thank you."

Hitler quickly drank the potion. Later, Hitler body started reacting. His brain started to turn into a rainbow. His heart is turning from hate to love and in his mind, he is caring and nice.

Nala said, "Did it work?"

Hitler said, "Ugh...What happened to me? I feel...different...now..."

Nala said, "Hehehehehehehe! Maybe it time for us to tell you. That soda that you drank was a potion to turn you into a nice man. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Hitler said, "WHAT? I...I...Oh, come here, you little cuties!"

Hitler gave Simba and Nala a big hug.

Nala said, "Okay Hitler, your squeezing us."

Simba said, "Too much..".

Hitler quickly place them down and said, "I don't know how I'll ever thank you...I do feel much better now..."

Nala said, "Don't worry Hitler. This is your new life and your new home, but for now, we gotta show you to Rafiki."

Simba said, "Let's go!"

So Simba and Nala took Hitler to see Rafiki.

Nala said, "Oh Rafiki, look who we have."

Rafiki said, "You have done it?"

Nala said, "Yep. He is now nice. We'll get him to be part of the Lion Guard."

Rafiki said, "The Lion Guard is a big responsibility. Do you think you are ready?"

Hitler said, "Well...I suppose I need to be told more..."

Nala said, "Well, the Lion Guard is a group of lions or animals that protect the Prideland from evil. Such as Hyneas, trespasser, poacher, hunters, villains, criminal, and other too. They also do their part to protect other animals and save them from danger."

Hitler said, "Yes...I believe I can do that..."

Nala said, "We just need four more animals. Hey Simba, do you think Scar can help protect the Prideland with Hitler?"

Simba said, "Well, he used to be the leader, I think..."

Nala said, "Well, let go ask him."

So Simba, Hitler, and Nala went to see Scar.

Simba said, "Hey Uncle Scar, you got a minute."

Scar said, "What do you want?"

Nala said, "Scar, I want you to meet our new friend, Hitler. He want to be the leader of the Lion Guard and maybe it would be fun if you help him protect it."

Scar said, "Nala, I am leader. By law, I, as the second-born, am leader by default. However, if he wishes to join my guard, he is welcome."

Simba said, "Great."

Nala said, "Now, we need Zazu. Any idea where he is Simba."

Simba said, "No...Come to think of it, I haven't seen Banana Beak in a while..."

Nala said, "Hmm, I know."

Nala went to the top of Pride Rock and she called Zazu very loudly. Soon, they saw Zazu coming.

Zazu said, "My lord, Nala, no need to be so noisy..."

Nala said, "Well, I called you here to ask you if you want to be part of the Lion Guard."

Zazu said, "But-but I'm the majordomo!"

Nala said, "But you can also take action by looking at the sky. Making sure there is no trouble from the beyond. You can be the keenest of sight."

Zazu said, "I would, but I'm still the majordomo..."

Nala said, "Don't worry. You'll be great. Now we need a couple more."

Zazu said, "So we need two more member. How are we gonna find two more?"

Nala said, "Hmm, I know, maybe my mom would like to join."

Simba said, "Yeah, that's an idea! But wait...She's part of Mom's hunting party..."

Nala said, "Yeah, but she is not the queen of the Prideland. Come on, let go ask her."

So Simba and Nala went to see Sarafina.

Nala said, "Hey mom, can we ask you something?"

Sarafina said, "Sure cubs, what do you need?"

Simba said, "We were wondering if you could join the Lion Guard."

Sarafina said, "The Lion Guard. Is that the one that Scar did?"

Simba said, "Yep! And we've convinced him to bring it back. Ask Rafiki."

Sarafina said, "I see. Well, I be happy to join the Lion Guard."

Nala said, "Now we just need one more. I wonder who can that be."

Simba said, "Good question..."

Sarafina said, "Well let see, you got me, Scar, Hitler, and Zazu. Who do you think is missing?"

Simba said, " Well, we've got fiercest who is Scar."

Nala said, "Zazu, the keenest of sight."

Simba said, "Sarafina the fastest."

Nala said, "And Hitler the bravest."

Simba said, "Guess that leaves strongest."

Nala said, "The strongest. Hmm, I think the only one who is the strongest is either Mufasa or you, but they can't do it, because they're soon gonna be the king and future king of the Prideland."

Simba said, "Exactly..."

Nala said, "Hmm, I got it. How about if you and I be the strongest Lion Guard?"

Simba said, "But I'm the future king..."

Nala said, "We'll take turn. While you're doing lesson with Mufasa, I'll help with the Lion Guard. After you're done, we'll switch."

Simba said, "Well, you're free. Why don't you be part of it right now?"

Nala said, "Uh hello, I'm the future queen. I take my lesson after you. Beside, you always wake up before me."

Simba said, "Okay, that's true..."

Sarafina said, "Then it settle. We are all the Lion Guard."

Nala said, "Protector of the Prideland."

Simba said, "Let's say the chant!"

Nala said, "Got it. The strongest is me and Simba."

Sarafina said, "The fastest."

Hitler said, "The bravest."

Zazu said, "The keenest of sight."

Scar said, "And the fiercest!"

Nala said, "Well, it look like it getting late. We should get some sleep."

Simba said, "Yeah...I'm tired..."

So everybody went back to Pride Rock to sleep.

The End.


End file.
